La mort nous mariera
by YuyuNoFiction
Summary: Les minutes passaient, la pluie tombait. Il attendait sur la tombe de son défunt, parti trop vite, envolé trop tôt. Akashi était décédé, Kuroko ne l'acceptait pas.


**/!\ Lorsque le site vous demande une traduction de la page, faites -Afficher l'original- Pour le confort de votre lecture /!\**

* * *

Il regarda sa tombe, les yeux du moindre fournit espoir. Trempé jusqu'aux os, le jeune homme en en restait là, avec son ami sur la droite. Les minutes était bien trop longues mais La vie de son petit-ami avaient été bien trop courte.

\- Kuroko il serait temps de rentrer, lui proposa Kagami en lui mettant son parapluie au dessus de sa tête.

\- Non Kagami-kun, tu n'as qu'à y aller, Alex va s'inquiéter.

\- Et Alors est toi?

\- Moi? Je vais rester là.

\- Mais tu vas attraper la mort! S'énerva Le grand sans comprendre son mauvais jeu de mot.

Un sourire niais et triste se dessina sur les lèvres anormalement pâle de Kuroko.

\- Vraiment? Je pourrais le rejoindre comme ça, hein Akashi-kun ..

\- Quoi ?! Dis pas ça con! Sur après de s'en voudra, tu nous manqueras et tout .. .. Tu es le sérieux important!

Tetsuya releva le regard vers son meilleur ami et Kagami en frissonna. Ce n'était pas vide mas remplit d'une Sorte de colère .. C'était perturbant.

\- Je lui ai dit la même ai dit la même chose il y a cinq jours. Répondit-il d'un ton étrangement calme.

\- Hein?Comment ça?

* * *

\- Je vais finir par mourir de toute façon, Tetsuya, regarde moi.

Le jeune Akashi Était seulement âgé de 20 ans Qu'il était déjà cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, des intraveineuses branchées à ses bras, et atteint d'une maladie jusqu'à l'heure inconnue des fichiers de laboratoire. Il était très amaigri et peinait à tenir debout. Seijuro était dans cet état la depuis deux semaines, il souffrait de sa maladie.

\- Dis pas ça idiot ! Je vais m'en vouloir ! tu me manqueras et tout .. .. Tu es important pour moi !

\- Je sais .. Tetsuya, plus je ne vais pas faire de long feu.

Le petit bleu mit la main dans celle du rouge, entrelaçant leurs. doigts

\- Tu..avais dit qu'on se marierais ..!

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Tetsuya broya la main de son petit-ami, persuadé qu'il avait menti. C'est alors que le rouge posa délicatement sa main sur sa tête qui lui servit d'accoudoir.

\- Oui .. je le sais mon amour .. Promis des que je sors d'ici, nous organiserons une grande cérémonie digne d'un mariage de conte de fée

Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Il y aura du milk-shake?

\- Des litres et des litres

Tetsuya se blottit contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Akashi-kun, lui confia Kuroko en baillant.

Tout les deux savaient que c'était un mensonge, Akashi n'y croyait pas du tout pendant que Tetsuya, lui, y croyait aveuglément. Le plus sage s'endormit contre le malade, qui ne le savait pas encore, mais allait mourir dans la semaine.

* * *

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux remarqua qu'il était chez lui.. enfin chez _eux_ mais plus vraiment. Il se leva et tapota le matelas à son côté. Alors ce n'était pas une blague ? Akashi était vraiment mort. Lui qui disait être plus absolu que la mort en elle même, qui indirectement, se disait immortel. Il alluma son téléphone et remarqua plusieurs message, Kise, Momoi et Ogiwara.

 _" Kurokocchi.. J'ai appris au sujet d'Akashicchi.. tout mes condoléances.."_

 _" Coucou Kuroko, on est inquiet tu ne répond plus..appelle nous vite !"_

 _" Salut Tetsuya, j'espère que tu vas bien toi et ton petit-ami. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, il est musicien et très gentil. Faisons nous une sortie tout les quatre ! "_

Le veuf éclata en sanglot en lisant son dernier message. Il lança son GSM contre le mur et continua de pleurer. Lorsqu'il se calma au bout de deux heures, il se leva enfin. Il appela d'abord Momoi pour lui dire que tout allait bien

\- Tu es sûr Kuroko ? On était tous inquiet et-

\- Oui Momoi-san, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, dit Kuroko sur un ton, contre son gré, froid.

\- Heu.. je.. ,tenta d'articuler Momoi qui était déstabilisée

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais prendre une douche.

Le bleuté raccrocha, laissant Satsuki avec ce "Tut Tut" insolent et totalement frustrant.

Kuroko avait menti, il ne partit pas se doucher mais néanmoins, il partit à la salle de bain. Il ne se reconnu pas dans le miroir. Il avait un mine déplorable vraiment ça faisait peur. Il était cerné, fatigué. Ses joues étaient creusées par la famine. Ses doigts explorèrent donc ce visage méconnaissable, il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui derrière cette dépression.

Il était immonde, aussi blanc qu'un linge. Akashi avait raison, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Ils étaient liés comme deux siamois. Sentant quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues, il les touchas. Il leva la tête, il pleurait. Mon dieu qu'il était pitoyable. Ca le tuait de l'intérieur.. Non.. il était déjà mort mentalement.

Akashi a eu et aura toujours raison, même 7 pieds sous terre. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, accepter le sort. Kuroko dépendait de l'empereur de façon vitale. C'en était trop pour Kuroko, il ne pouvait plus, plus supporter son absence, plus supporter son reflet dans le miroir, plus supporter de le voir à chaque coin de rue alors qu'il était mort !

Ne supportant plus les voix au fond de son être, il attrapa le rasoir avec lequel Akashi se rasait le matin et retira une des lames. Sa main était tremblante mais il finit par poser l'objet tranchant sur le lavabo. Il se fît couler un bain bien chaud et se mit à nu pour s'y allonger. Sa peau rougit petit à petit et il gémit un peu de douleur.

Les gouttes tombaient une à une sur le carrelage, le colorant lentement d'un jolie rouge carmin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune parole. Les minutes passaient sans que rien ne se passe.

L'eau était immobile malgré ses faibles battement de coeur. Sa main pendait, touchant presque le sol. Sa tête, elle, était bancale. Elle touchait le coin de la baignoire et celui-ci lui faisant mal.  
Ses paupières clignait chaque seconde, synchronisées au tic-tac de l'horloge murale.

Ils étaient unis maintenant. Pour toujours et à jamais, la mort les avaient unis.

Enfin.. Ses battements de cœur coincés dans cette boîte 7 mètres plus bas resteront secret jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
